End Of The Year Party
by xcrazyangelx1800
Summary: Lilly Throws an end of the year party veronica tries to get over Duncan,and ends up hooking up at the party, Lilly never dated Logan, Lilly's not dead, Duncan broke up with veronica Takes place pre season.. Will end up a LoVe story. please review thanx
1. Chapter 1

Title: End of the year party

Disclaimer: Veronica Mars and all the other characters on the show belong to Rob

Go Rob!

Rating: T for now

* * *

"So what are you wearing to our end of the year party tonight?" Lilly practically screamed in Veronica's ear.

"We're having an end of the year party tonight?" Veronica replied in a surprised slash great, what has she gotten me into this time tone of voice.

"Well I'm having it tonight at my house but your helping me throw it, Because it just so happens the rents are out of town for the next 2 weeks, and since this is going to be the party were I show everyone at Neptune High how 'Hot' Veronica Mars really is, Its your party too, and don't even try to pull the my dad wont let me go excuse with me honey, because I know he's out of town." Lilly smiled her big Victory smile. Before grabbing Veronica and pulling her down the hall.

**Later at the Kane house**

"I can't believe your doing this to me" Veronica said as she stared at her reflection in Lilly's bedroom mirror

"I can you look hot" Lilly was clearly pleased with her self

Lilly had forced Veronica into a low cut red dress that was so short it stopped before it got close to knee length, veronica did have to admit she looked hot, but was that really enough to convince her to wear it tonight? She didn't think so until she herd a splash of something being thrown into the pool

"What are you doing Lilly?" Veronica shouted

"I'm doing you a favor" Lilly shouted back

Veronica turned around to see her clothes floating in the pool (the clothes she was planning on changing into and actually wearing tonight)

"Now you have no choice you're totally wearing the dress" Lilly said with a smirk

"guys are going to be all over you tonight Ronnie you can finally forget about my dumbass Brother and move on to 'bigger' and better things"

"Lilly!" Veronica let out a sequel

"What I'm just being honest" Lilly says with a smirk

**So lets party**

Veronica stood by the pool watching as what seemed like most of Neptune pour in

Into the Kane house.

"The new guys checking you out and he's hot!" Lilly said out of nowhere

Veronica jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice

"Look Ronnie" Lilly Pointed to Logan Echolls.

He was new to Neptune High, But every one knew who he was his dad the famous actor Aaron Echolls, Racking in over 20million per movie. Logan Echolls, one of the richest 09ers attending Neptune, and the biggest jackass, but Veronica had to admit he is hot

"Logan?"

"Yea Veronica Logan, He's hot and he's checking you out" Lilly stated impatiently.

"So? He's an asshole" Veronica said giving Lilly her best not interested look

"I think His Attitude is hot he's got the whole bad boy thing going on. He's perfect for you Ronnie He can help you shed that Good girl image"

"I'm not that Much of a good girl"

"Show me" was all Lilly said before handing her a drink and disappearing in the crowd.

Veronica took a long sip of her drink, Lilly was right she needed to have some fun, and Duncan was at the party so maybe in the process make him jealous.

Veronica finished off the drink and headed to get another when Dick got in her way, and held out a drink to her,

"Hey sexy" Dick said in a Husky voice getting really close

"Hey Dick"

Dick was even closer now "Want to have some fun?" He whispers into her ear huskily

"Maybe later" veronica replies in the same tone

Veronica wasn't exactly the nice girl every one thought of her as, she is a virgin but she definitely wasn't a prude.

"For sure" Dick answered

Then handed her the drink and grabbing her ass before leaving "later" he shouted back to her

Veronica Chugged Down the drink and was headed over to wear she last saw Lilly when she started feeling dizzy. She looked around for a place to sit it felt like everything was spinning. Finally She collapsed on a near by pool chair and tired to think

She couldn't be that drunk she'd only had 3 drinks. But she was at the point that she could barley move, and then everything started to feel good really good

The colors of the decorations were flashing and it was like she was on E

And then it came to her. Dick he had laced her drink she was on E

Damn him, she really didn't care at the moment anyway.

She managed to get to her feet and she felt like she was floating. As she moved over to join the people that were dancing near the DJ booth, Lilly had rented.

Hip-hop music was blaring and the music was surrounding her

She began dancing and was pleased when she felt someone behind her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to his and they began grinding to the music.


	2. Chapter 2

As the song began to change the Dance grew even hotter. She felt his breath on her neck, and the pace they were moving at get a little faster. He ground his hips harder into her and she could tell he was turned on, by the bulge she began to feel as they continued to dance

Then the music stopped and she turned around to see who she had been dancing with and when she did she came face to face with Logan Echolls.

He had sweat dripping down his forehead and his cheeks were red, He looked so sexy, even better than when she saw him before. At that moment Veronica didn't care that he was a jackass, all she could think of was how hot he looked. She was going to have fun tonight, fun with Logan Echolls.

They both went in for the kiss, it was rough and filled with Lust, his tong pushed pass her lips and began to draw circles around her tong until she joined in and they began fighting for control. Veronica let out a low moan as he pulled away, for air. It felt like everything was spinning around her.

"I'm Logan" He said breaking the silence

"I Know"

"I'm Veronica"

"I Know"

"Word spreads fast in Neptune. Want a drink?" Logan asked with a smirk.

**Not so few drinks later**

After about 5 shots of vodka each, Logan and Veronica were spinning, More Veronica than Logan,

Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her over by the pool, to the pool chairs were they fell on top of each other, him on top of her.

Logan looked down at her and began tracing her check bone with his finger

Before she knew it his lips were on hers and they were kissing wildly

He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing down her jaw bone till he reached her neck and began kissing and biting, sucking on her neck and continued up until he reached her ear

"Let's go somewhere else" He whispered huskily in her ear.

**Other side**

Lilly watched the crowd dancing and laughing, as she got her self another drink, she was bored with Troy, after the first hour of dancing and pretending to be interested, and the second of Troy trying to get her into a guestroom, he obviously was oblivious to the fact that this was her house, She decided enough was enough and 'Lost' him in the crowd.

She was getting bored watching other people have fun at her party, and decided it was time to find Veronica, maybe see what kind of trouble they could get into.

Lilly scanned the crowd for signs of Veronica, but failed in locating her friend.

"Hey Lilly" Lilly turned around to see Duncan

"What"? Lilly responded

"Have you seen Veronica I need to talk to her?" Duncan asked innocently

"Why? Are you going to finally tell her why you really broke up with her? Or are you just going to lead her on and make things between you guys weirder than they already are?"

"What are you talking about Lilly?"

"I think you know what I'm talking about doughnut"

Lilly knew, she just wanted to hear Duncan say it, she wasn't deaf she had over herd Celeste on the phone talking about Veronica, Complaining about how Jake was unfaithful, and The most shocking part….

That Veronica could be her sister. She knew Celeste had told Duncan, and of course he had broken up with Veronica.

"How did you know?" Duncan answered with a shocked look

"She needs to know Duncan and if you don't tell her I will because it's really disturbing that you dated our sister, and she's not over you, Duncan it's sick"

"I will as soon as I find her" and with that Duncan was gone.

"Why is my life such a fucking soap opera?" Lilly asked her self, before she took off,

to find Ronnie.

**Somewhere else**

As soon as they reached the guestroom Logan had the door shut and veronica pinned to the wall, and his lips on hers, as they made out they some how managed to get from the wall to the bed.

Logan was kissing her neck, it felt so good, he had his hands working the zipper of her dress and she began pulling of his shirt, after the shirt and dress were off, Logan began kissing down her body, Veronica tugged at the zipper of his jeans, until she finally managed to remove them along with his boxers, soon he had her panties off.

Veronica's lips met Logan's and as they kissed he pushed inside, Veronica let out a moan as he began to thrust, once he felt that she was ok, he began picking up speed, soon all she could feel was pleasure running through her body.

_**

* * *

Thanks to all of you who left reviews**_

**_They keep me motivated this is my first fanfic and it's nice to know what you think of it so please leave reviews. I will have more up soon. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**When you least expect it **

Duncan wasn't ready to tell veronica the truth, not even close, he was in love with her and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make those feelings go away, it hurt so much to look at her, even for a second. He felt dirty, Veronica was his sister, and he could still remember every touch, kiss, everything they had done together and it haunted him.

Duncan was going to tell veronica, but not tonight, tonight he was going to forget, and with that he poured the second glass of vodka down his throat.

"Brooding is So unattractive in a man, even one as hot as you" suddenly a tall dark girl in a short white dress stood beside him.

"Do I know you?" Duncan asked truly uninterested in whether he did or not.

"No, but soon you will" she stated with a rather cocky tone.

"What's your name?"

"Nikki" then with a seductive smile she moved in close to his ear, and whispered

"And after tonight you won't be able to forget it" in a husky voice

Duncan looked the girl over, he knew that it all was a bunch of tacky pickup lines, but he had to admit she was hot. The girl was tall with brown skin and black hair, she was slim, and looked really good in the short white dress she was wearing. Maybe she could help him forget about Veronica along with help from the alcohol.

"Really?" He answered in a husky voice letting her see him check her out,

"Why don't you show me how you're going to do that" Duncan smiled and whispered huskily in her ear.

**Finding nothing**

After a half an hour of looking, Lilly's search for veronica had ended up fruitless; Lilly was tired, drunk, and bored. The party was beginning to slow and the people that were still there were starting to leave, she figured veronica's conscious had gotten the best of her and she had left, or maybe Duncan had found her and told her they were related, and they were talking some were…_Ha! Sure…_But what ever Lilly wasn't going to hold it against veronica for the disappearance,

Lilly was done and now laying in her bed, going to sleep, tomorrow is going to be interesting, was the first and last thought that crossed her mind before she drifted off.

**The Morning after **

Veronica woke up sore and with a major hang over, when she looked around the room she realized it was Lilly's guest room, then she realized something else, she was naked, and in bed next to an equally naked Logan, before she even thought about what she was doing, Veronica was up and dressed and practically running out the door, she couldn't believe she let it get that far last night, and she wasn't about to stick around for the morning after. Even if it meant Logan waking up alone in Lilly's Guestroom,

Veronica wasn't mean, she was just overwhelmed, and right now she needed to get home, it was 11:30 am, and her dad was supposed to be home at 12:00, and she wasn't about to have him find out about her night of drinking, and partying.

* * *

Sorry its so short. I will have more up soon. Thnx for the reviews I'm glad you all like it.:-)


End file.
